Heart of Gold
by Miss poetry
Summary: Mr. Gold, Emma and Regina venture out to the underworld to save Killian.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Heart of Gold

Part I

The town is safe thanks to Killian; his sacrifice saved the town. It has been six weeks. Emma is still devastated at the thought of losing her second love. She feels that perhaps she wasn't meant to be loved. At least he died a hero it's the only thing that helps her through it. She feels like she's going crazy she hears strange sounds call to her. Her parents, Henry and Regina tried be supportive but they know only she can get out of this depression.

On the other side of town Belle is living her happy moment. Her beast has finally once and for all dissipated any doubt about their marriage. He loves her unconditional or so she think. Once again Mr. Gold has deceived her; he took the power of the dark one again. The voices Emma is trying to ignore is the dark power, as a former dark one the power calls to her. She still hasn't figured it out.

The town decided to throw a ball given that they had survive. Regina used her magic to make the town hall a ballroom.

The Gold's are getting ready. Mr. Gold wasn't too happy on going but Belle had insisted.

Mr. Gold: Belle, do I really have to go? I mean given...my history ninety nine percent of Storybrooke hates me.

She walks over and grabs his face.

Belle: Rumple, listen to me that was the old you.

He smiles at her.

Mr. Gold: Come let's go to this thing. But you're not going half dressed come on let me zip up your dress. That's what husbands are for.

Belle: Rumple, its fine I can...

But she's too late he's kissing the back of her neck. She was having trouble zipping up her dress. Dr. Whale had confirm her fear; she's pregnant. She had been eating for two. She had found out a few days ago but was unsure on how to give Mr. Gold the news. He zips up the dress with great difficulty.

Mr. Gold: Belle, you knew about the dress. What's wrong, I've seen you eat so much in the last few days? It's me right? I'm sorry, I...

He has a worry look in his face. She can see it. What she doesn't know is, he fears she has discover his secret, that he is again the dark one. She finally builds up the courage to tell him.

Belle: Rumple, I...am pregnant.

Mr. Gold is shocked at her revelation. The news breaks his heart because he knows once she finds out his secret she will leave him for good and take the child with her. He would miss his chance at being a father again. She can see the fear behind his eyes.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure? I don't understand... I couldn't...

He couldn't have kids when he was the dark one he had made sure of that but this time around all the new magic was beyond his comprehending.

Belle: Rumple, of course I'm sure... I just didn't know how to tell you... I'm sorry.

Mr. Gold smiling.

Mr. Gold: I'm going to be a father again.

He kisses her but in his kiss she feel it something is different. They decide to go to the ball. Where they dance all night. She feels happy to finally have the happiness that she has longed for with him.

They ball lasted three days the town was happy to find an occasion to celebrate. Emma had gone only to please her parents. She recalled her first ball with Killian and it made her sad that she killed him. Regina using the apprentice's wand send the Camelot people back home only because she fear Emma would kill Arthur after all he hurt Killian with Excalibur forcing her to try to save him. She also sent Merida home.

Regina and Robin afraid that Zelena would keep her promise to turn the baby wicked, they decided to trap Zelena in the urn where Elsa and the Snow Queen had been they put the magic bracelet that block her magic and spell the urn so only Regina could open it. They decided to name the baby Hope, for that's exactly what she represented, the hope of a happy ending.

Part II

Emma was probably the most miserable person. Days after the ball she decided to stay in the apartment that he has chosen for them to live in. The Charming's, Henry and Regina visited her but her nights were tormented by whispers and voices. She couldn't seem to shut them up.

Emma: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

She was tired of hearing the voices in her head. It was like she was the dark one. Then it hits her. And she stay quiet for a moment. It's that power that called to her. But why and how it was destroyed. Then it hits her the power must still be in town but only one person who would be bold enough to claim it, Rumpelstiltskin. She sends him a text message asking him to meet her in his shop.

She arrives at Mr. Gold's shop. She finds the door open so she knows he's there.

Mr. Gold: Miss Swan, you better have a good reason for meeting here at this hour. This isn't Granny's or the Library.

It's in the shop the power, she can hear it.

Emma: You, have it.

Mr. Gold smiles he must know the power call to her. He makes no attempt to hide it.

He takes out the dagger that has Rumpelstiltskin written on it.

He is surprised by Emma's reaction.

Emma: YOU SON OF BITCH HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE.

She quickly punches him in the face. She going for another hit but he stops her with his magic. She's frozen on her tracks.

Mr. Gold: He was collateral damage, besides I won't be losing sleep over the pirate's demise. He brought this on himself.

Emma manages to free herself from his spell.

Emma: I'm pretty sure I can get to Belle before you kill me. I heard the news too bad you won't get to see your child. This is second child you'll lose.

She about to disappear. He knows she means business.

Mr. Gold: Wait, what do you want?

Emma: I'm glad you ask? I want a deal. You're the only person that has been to the underworld. I want Killian back. In return I will not tell Belle about what you did.

Mr. Gold: He may not be there, but if he's there it's a one by one trade. So unless you're willing to become a permanent resident be my guess.

Emma: I have another way, just take me there. You owe it to him.

Mr. Gold: I owe him nothing let's not forget he started this the day he took my first wife. I must admit after that I torture him.

Emma: Do we have a deal?

Mr. Gold: Of course.

He poof out of his shop back to this house. He has decided to tell Belle everything even if it means the end of his marriage. He knows this trip to the underworld would be his demise. He has see it, but the only thing that makes him smile is saving Baelfire.

Part III

Mr. Gold appears in his house. He is greeted by Belle who is annoyed because of his absence. Her pregnancy has her sick so when she woke up she notice he was gone.

Belle: Rumple, where have you been? I've been up for hours waiting for you. I was going to go to the shop but decide to wait a little longer.

She can see it in his eyes there something wrong. He's bold enough to kiss her for he knows after his confession he won't have that chance. But she feels it in his kiss, it's a goodbye kiss like when he was leaving to Neverland.

Mr. Gold is nervous.

Mr. Gold: Please, hear me out this isn't easy for me.

He has brought the dagger with the name Rumpelstiltskin imprinted on it. He takes it out and show it to her. She devastated lost for words. Her reaction is worse than he thought it would be, she walks up to him and slaps him with such force. She desperately trying to hold it together and not break down as she hastily pulls out a suit case and begins to pack. He walks over to her an embraces her. She doesn't reject his embrace. Her eyes are full of tears.

Belle through her tears.

Belle: Why?

Mr. Gold: It's complicated, why did you come back?

There a sadness and disappointment in her voice.

Belle: Because, I love you idiot. It didn't feel right after Henry called...was that a lie too.

Mr. Gold: No, but when you left... I had nothing. Belle, without you I'm nothing, I have nothing. I took on the dark power so I could bring back Bae. Emma thinks she's controlling me. She threatened me with telling you the true. But I was going to tell you, I wouldn't want to go without a goodbye. I'm so sorry where I'm going there's no returning. It's a one by one trade. Bea can return if I stay in his place.

Belle: What about me? Our child?

He reaches to touch her belly. He is so sad.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, take good care of him, don't tell the child his papa was an idiot. Tell him papa loved him very much and was sad he couldn't be there for him. You'll have Bae and the baby and in them the memory of me.

Belle: Rumple, please..

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

He kiss her.

Belle: I'll be waiting... You always find a way to cheat death.

Mr. Gold: I may not return...

She touches his face one last time.

Belle: I have faith that you will.

They kiss one last time. She's angry at him but at least he told her the truth. She can see him for the hero he is meant to be. What could be more noble than to sacrifice himself for his son.

Part IV

Emma is waiting for Mr. Gold, she has brought Regina.

Regina: You evil imp, why am I not surprised. What's in it for you? Emma might trust you but I don't.

Mr. Gold: Then don't come dearie.

Regina: And let you hurt Emma.

Mr. Gold: Miss Swan can take care of herself.

Regina: Listen to me you imp, you better not lead us into a trap...

Mr. Gold: Or what dearie, I don't have to listen to your threats. Besides you're never going to be more powerful than me. I have the combine power of all the dark one's including Miss Swan.

Regina: You may be powerful but their a certain someone in Storybrooke with your child. Congratulations on...

She has touch a nerve.

Mr. Gold: Shut it!

With a wave of his hand he forces Regina to be quiet. He's choking her.

Emma: STOP! Both of you.

Mr. Gold let's the spell break.

Regina: I touch a nerve I see...

Emma: Regina, please he's my only hope to bring Killian.

Regina: Emma, you can't be serious. Gold is never going to change. We can manipulate. I'll bring Belle I'm sure she'd come willing. We can tell her everything.

Mr. Gold: I beat you to it. She knows the truth.

Regina: She forgave you?

Mr. Gold: Does it matter dearie? Where we are going we'll be lucky to return. You know this a suicided mission right? You better say goodbye to your Robin.

Robin: No, need for that.

Regina: Robin, what are you doing here?

Robin: I followed you my lady. Your goodbye left me worried.

Regina: What about Roland?

Robin: I left him with the Merry Men.

Mr. Gold: Look we are not going backpacking through Europe this serious business it's like nothing you ever experience. You got to be kidding me. This isn't reunion at Granny's.

He has spotted the Charming's and Henry.

Emma: What are you doing here?

Henry: Mom, we can't let you go alone.

Mr. Gold: Henry, you are staying? I may not act like your grandfather but I am. Go home kid. I truly admire your bravery but it's dangerous.

Regina: Please, go home Henry. David, Mary Margaret take him home.

Mary Margaret: Emma, let us help you.

Mr. Gold: Miss Swan, this is not a discussion. I will not take all of you to the underworld so we can all die. I'm sure Cora would love to see Mary Margaret.

Emma: He's right, it's far too dangerous. I know you dealt with danger but think about Neal and Henry they need family. Regina, please stay with Robin.

Regina: Absolutely not, I don't trust this imp...

Mr. Gold: Watch it, don't antagonize me. You might need me to save you're life don't forget I'm the only one who knows what we're up against.

David: Emma, please, if you won't let us go with you take Regina. I'm sorry I have to burden you but I don't trust Gold. I have faith that the two of you will make it back home safe and bring Killian back.

And it was decided then and there that Emma and Regina would head to the underworld lead by Mr. Gold.

Part V

Mr. Gold looks up at the night sky to make sure the moon is in position. He takes out his dagger then cuts his hand letting a few drops of his blood fall into the water. The portal to the underworld is open; and they jump. The air is frigid, a cold so deep that hurts their bones. Mr. Gold seems to the only one unbothered by the cold. Regina is about to cast one of her fireball.

She is stopped by Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Don't.

There's a dark lake, darker than the night sky, pitch black waters darker than tar.

There is a sign that reads:

Abandon hope all ye who enter here

Emma and Regina seem lost taking everything in. They are waiting for Mr. Gold's instructions.

Emma through her chattering teeth.

Emma: How much longer.

Mr. Gold: Dearie, brace yourself this is only the beginning.

Regina seems a little more compose she walks over to Emma and embraces. The cold seems to be affecting Emma more.

Mr. Gold hasn't said another word. He simply points at the pitch black lake. At first they are lost for they see nothing then it becomes clear it a ferry.

The ferry stops at a docking area. Mr. Gold walks over. A hooded figure is controlling the ferry. They quickly forget that cold for the smell is the most dominate thing in this place. It seems to come from the hooded figure. A ghost like creature that moves with the agility of a wild cat.

The voice of the creature is heard:

You're not dead, passage is only for the dead.

The fowl breathe is almost intoxicating, the pungent smell dull the senses. Emma and Regina are trying to hold their breathes. Mr. Gold seems unbothered by it.

Mr. Gold: I was dead, and your queen awaits for us.

The creature seems pensive, undecided if he should let them board the ferry.

The creature: As you wish.

Mr. Gold leads them into the ferry. The ferry begins to glide through that water only it's not water it's a sea of dead souls. As the ferry glides they can hear the muffle screams.

The ferry comes to a complete stop.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure about this dearies, you know what lies behind. What lies ahead, well that's another story. How many people did you send here Regina? Are you ready to face them. A piece of advice dearie you'll need to summon evil queen.

Regina: Enough games Gold.

Mr. Gold: This isn't game.

As they disembarked a Furry comes to face to face with Regina. Regina summons a fireball.

Regina: Move it bitch.

She blast the creature away with fire. She looks at Mr. Gold.

Regina: You were saying.

Mr. Gold: Don't get to cocky. This is just the beginning that thing was a mere parlor trick compare to what's in store for us.

Emma has been silent the entire time. All she can think is about Killian, the love of her life.

Regina: Where too?

Mr. Gold: Follow me.

They are lead by Mr. Gold to a cave that leads down to a fiery slope. Mr. Gold begins to move swiftly. Emma stops for a second to catch her breathe.

Emma: Ouch!

Mr. Gold: Keep moving the the fire only burns you if you stop.

But his words are too late. Emma is on the ground. Regina walks back to aid Emma. She also gets burn but years of using fire gives her a little more resistance. She uses her magic to heal Emma. The fires keeps growing out of control. She knows she can save herself but she must leave Emma. Using her magic is making her weaker. She fall to her knees and Emma has passed out. Mr. Gold turns around, Regina takes one look into his eyes and knows that the evil imp will leave them to die. She is surprised he runs back and using magic makes the fire disappear.

Mr. Gold: Hurry, I can't hold the fire forever dearie.

Regina: What about...

Mr. Gold: Aren't you coming we don't have all day.

Regina is surprised that Mr. Gold has picked Emma and has her over his shoulder like a child. They swiftly make out the fiery cave. The have descended into a forest like place, Regina can't help but find the surrounding familiars. Then it hit her they are in woods of Storybrooke. They have enter town when they are stop by Sheriff Graham.

Part VI

Sheriff Graham: You!

He's pointing his gun at Regina the woman who killed him. Emma has finally woken up.

Emma: Graham?

Sheriff Graham: Emma, how did you?

Emma: We are not dead. Please we need your help...

Sheriff Graham: How can you side with Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin after everything they did.

Emma: It's a long story.

Sheriff Graham: Well I have all of eternity.

Emma: I don't have time, we need to help a friend. Please you know me.

Sheriff Graham is unsure as to what to do. Mr. Gold is ready to blast him with magic but is stopped by Regina.

Regina: No, that's not the way. Graham I'm sorry for everything I did...I'm not that person anymore. Please, Emma needs your help. I know I don't deserve it but she does.

Sheriff Graham: Let me guess Emma is trying to save Neal.

Emma and Regina finally understand Mr. Gold's motives. He has journey to the underworld to save his son.

Emma: Wait he's her? Take us to him.

Sheriff Graham: Easier said than done, any new guest have to go through...

Regina: Let me guess my mother. Fine take us to her.

They get into Sheriff Graham's car and head to the mayor's office. They are surprised to see Storybrooke in complete darkness, it's dark and gloomy with endless shadows flying about. Sheriff Graham leaves them in front and takes off. They make way to the mayor's office only to me stopped by Pan's shadow.

Mr. Gold uses his magic to send it away. It works only for a moment then Pan himself appears and blocks their way.

Pan: Long to time no see. I knew you would be back Rumple.

Regina: Can it Elf.

She prepares a fireball to launch at Pan.

Pan is ready to attack but everyone is interrupted but Cora.

Cora: Enough! Pan, be a good boy and leave us.

Pan leaves them with Cora.

Regina: What do you want?

Cora: Is that anyway to treat your mother.

Regina: Enough with the games. You know why we came.

Cora: That may be but is one by one trade. Who is staying?

Mr. Gold: Where is he?

Cora: You came for your Neal. What about that dull maid of yours, Belle. Love is weakness, you look pathetic.

Mr. Gold: Oh, dearie I'm still the same bastard.

He uses and his magic and blast her away. But using his magic is making him weak. He can feel it, he can only hope to find Baelfire soon. Sheriff Graham quickly returns bringing Neal.

Neal: Papa, Emma, Regina? What?

Emma: Where is he? Where is Killian?

Neal: He's not here. But you need to leave this place go.

Mr. Gold: Not without you.

Neal: Papa, please I'm dead. Go be happy with Belle. I can guide the way but we must hurry.

Emma: Not without Killian.

Neal: He's not here Emma.

Emma: He has to be... I will find him.

Emma is in the verge of tears. All they pain seems to be surfacing. She cannot accept that Killian is truly gone.

Neal: Emma, listen to me not everyone that dies ends up in the underworld... Unless...

Emma: Unless what?

Neal: If he's here… there's another place he might be in. But that's a place that even the souls here tried to avoid.

Emma: Why?

Mr. Gold: No, we are not going to the tombs of despair.

Regina: Tombs of despair? Sounds like a child's game.

Mr. Gold: Dearie don't let the name fool you. Trust me that's not a place where you want to be.

Regina: Why?

Mr. Gold: It's where I landed when I first came to this blasted place. It's the place reserve for the most evil creatures . Let's hope your pirate is not there. He's going to be wishing for death only he's already dead. Look lets get out of here.

Emma: No, I'm not leaving with Killian.

Sheriff Graham: Come on let's go get in the car.

Mr. Gold is the only one that still there unwilling to move.

Neal: Papa, if you want to make thing right again, please guide us. Be the man I know you can be the man that Belle wants you to be.

Neal's words seem to awaken Mr. Gold's heart.

Regina: Gold, what I don't understand is why is Killian there. He died a hero, he sacrificed himself for everyone.

Mr. Gold to Regina.

Mr. Gold: Because one good deed doesn't change his past. I'm afraid you have a place of honor right next to mine so I propose you don't die.

They get into Sheriff Graham's car and make their way to the tombs of despair.

Part VII

They arrive at a graveyard where tombs stones are lined up in rows. At the very top they see Tomb with the name Killian Jones. Emma quickly runs to it.

Emma: KILLIAN!

Neal is at Emma's side embracing her.

Regina: What now? How do we...

Mr. Gold: Are you sure about this Miss Swan he may not be the man you remember.

Emma: Just do it.

Mr. Gold takes out his dagger and cuts Emma's hand. He takes a few drops of her blood and let's them fall over Killian's grave. He cuts his hand and does the same thing. Blood of a loved one, blood of an enemy.

It's like the dark one's vault, it begins to open. Killian materializes, only he looks mad like an animal that has been trapped in a cage and finally experience freedom.

Emma lets go of Neal's embrace and walks over to Killian.

Emma: Killian?

Killian: Swan, what are you doing here? You can't be dead. This isn't real...

He beings chocking Emma.

Killian: You're not real…

Neal separates them.

He falls to his knees.

She holds him in her arms.

Emma: I'm here, I came for you, we are going home.

She pulls out her heart and hands it to Regina. Regina divides her heart in two. She gives the two halves to Emma and just like Snow White and Charming, Emma and Killian share one heart. They can feel the darkness letting go of him. He is free to leave with them. For just a moment everything is perfect but them a fury comes and interrupt the happy reunion. She is join by several of her sisters.

Mr. Gold uses his magic to blast them away.

Mr. Gold: Go back to the hole you crawl from.

Regina: I suggest we hurry.

The furies return but Mr. Gold blast them with magic.

Mr. Gold: Hurry I can't keep them away much longer.

They quickly run back to the car. The car quickly leads them back to the ferry. The hooded creature awaits motionless.

They attempt to get in the ferry but the creature stops them.

The creature: Only the living can pass.

Mr. Gold grabs a hold of Neal and embraces him.

Mr. Gold: Go with them take good care of my Belle. I will you my life.

Mr. Gold dies in Neal's arms.

Neal: Papa!

Everyone is surprise to see Neal pull out his heart and break it in half. He puts half of it inside Mr. Gold.

Neal: Papa, pleased wake up.

And it work Mr. Gold opens his eyes.

Mr. Gold: Bae?

They embrace each other father and son are reunited at last.

The creature: Interesting way bending the rules. But you sill have one more soul. I really doubt you can pull that one again.

Regina feels so miserable; she can't even look Graham in the eyes. He walks to her and lift up her face.

Sheriff Graham: Emma told me how you change...

Regina: I'm so sorry, for everything I did to you. I truly am more than I can say. I would...

Sheriff Graham embraces her.

Sheriff Graham: I forgive you, go now be happy with your boy and Robin.

Regina can't help but feel touched by Graham's kindness. She embraces him one last time with tears in her eyes. The minute her tear fall on him. He is free from the shadows.

The moment is interrupted by the hooded creature.

The creature: I have seen all type of wretched souls wander through this forsaken hole but never have I seen such extraordinarily souls as you three.

They climb into the ferry and they know that can face any challenge that lies ahead.

Part VIII

Meanwhile in Storybrooke...

Henry, the Charming's, Robin and Belle have been waiting for our heroes to return from the underworld.

Belle has been hit worse, she's torn she wants Mr. Gold to return but a small part of her hope he doesn't. She loves him with all her heart but his betrayal hurts too much. She's angry at him. He has been gone for four weeks; she has tried to put on a good face but spends her nights crying.

She's at the well where she married him. She's surprised to find Mary Margaret approaching the well.

Mary Margaret: I knew I would find you here. Come on lets go to Granny's for lunch. I know with everything that has happened...

Belle smiles.

Belle: I'm fine.

It's was always her response but deep down she wasn't. She had learn to put on a good face. It had crossed her to leave town. She knew where he kept the money with all the barriers down she could drive his car across the town line and never look back.

She and her daughter could leave this place. Although she had lied about pregnancy being a false alarm Mary Margaret had showed her a trick to find out if her first born was a boy or girl. It was a girl; she had even picked out names. It pained her so much to think that she would not meet her father. But them again maybe it was for the best, Mr. Gold had hurt her so many times she wouldn't want him to hurt their daughter. She was imagining a life outside Storybrooke but her thoughts are interrupted by Henry.

Henry comes running.

Henry: Robin and the Merry Men detected some activity in the waters... I think they are coming.

They quickly make their way to the forest to the portal between Storybrooke and the Underworld. The Merry Men were right. They get there right in time to see Regina come out of the portal. Emma and Killian are right behind her. Belle's heart can't take the pain. She feels guilty to wishing he wouldn't return. She's crying she's about to leave when she see Sheriff Graham and Neal helping Mr. Gold.

The Charming, Henry and Robin are hugging and Regina and Emma. Belle quickly runs to Mr. Gold arms.

Belle: Rumple, you came back.

He was weak so Neal and Sheriff Graham take him home. The return of her beast made Belle more confused. She was unsure as to what to do. Should she stay with him or leave?

Mr. Gold had never been a popular man in fact he was the most hated man in Storybrooke but the story that Regina and Emma came back with made the people have sympathy for him they would visit. Dr. Whale had said he was fine and would be back to himself in a couple of days.

On the third day the town had returned to normal. Mr. Gold was finally better. Everyone visit him so Belle had not given him the news that she was leaving him. She hated lying but she had procure a magical potion that hid her maternity. She would cross the town line with her daughter. It broke her heart to think what she was about to do but loving him was far more painful or at least she saw it that way. She would raise her little girl away from him. She had only stayed because she wanted to tell him she was leaving him.

Mr. Gold had seen the last of the guest out the door. He still using his cane to walk.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I haven't seen you the whole day.

Belle smiles at him.

Belle: I've been busy, I had things to do and you had visitors.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I promise to make it up to you and our baby.

This was her cue, she knew she would break his heart but she need to look after hers.

Belle: Rumple, we need to talk...

Mr. Gold: No, you're not leaving me especially now with my child.

Belle: It was a false alarm, I'm not pregnant.

Mr. Gold he looks so sad and worry.

Mr. Gold: No, did you...

Belle: No, I didn't lose any baby. I was never pregnant it was a mistake.

Mr. Gold: But...

Belle: It was stress that was causing all my symptoms. Rumple, please just let me go.

Mr. Gold: Please, Belle I've changed... I...

Belle: I know... but loving you is too much. It hurts too much. I can't anymore. It's not you it's me. I'm sorry truly sorry.

Mr. Gold: I'll never be good enough for you. Go...

Belle is about to embrace him and kiss him but he stops her.

Mr. Gold: Just go.

Part VIII

Mr. Gold was really sad over the departure of his wife. Neal tried to cheer him up but it was no use, she had taken Mr. Gold's heart. She had taken residency at her beloved library. Belle had lied to the whole town about her maternity the only one who knew was Dr. Whale but he couldn't say anything. Although it was Belle that had broken up with Mr. Gold it still hurt her specially knowing that her daughter would grow up with her father. She had made up her mind she was leaving town.

Belle is at the convenience store buying things she needed for her trip. She is spotted by Neal the one person she has been avoiding. She cannot ignore him for he has seen her. He walks up to her.

Belle is nervous and at the same time happy that Mr. Gold has his son at least that I will ease the pain of her departure.

Belle: Hi, I'm glad he brought you back.

Neal: Can we talk, please.

Belle: I'm running late.

Neal: Please, five minutes.

Belle can't help but notice his shopping cart he has over the counter sleeping pills.

Belle: I supposed, but if you're having trouble sleeping a nice cup of tea helps just ask your...

Neal looks so sad.

Neal: They are not for me. Belle, talk to him.

Belle: I can't...

She's about to walk away and he grabs her by the arm.

Neal: Whatever he's done in the past he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. Your lies are by far the worse.

Belle: Lies?

Neal: Your pregnant.

Belle: How did...

Neal: It doesn't matter, Belle please he deserves to know he's going to be a father. I deserve to meet my bother or sister. I'm not asking you to run to him arms but don't take away his child, please.

Belle: It's a girl, I don't want her to get hurt like me...

She cannot help it her tears are betraying her. He embraces her.

He pays for the stuff and they leave the convenience store. They head to her apartment above the library. She is more relaxed in the comfort of her apartment.

Neal: You know I will tell him about the baby. But I think it's best that you do. Belle, I know how difficult he is to get along with, he's a liar, a manipulator, egotistical as hell but he loves you. When I jumped through that portal I regretted it. It has taken me most of my life to realize that what I did was wrong. Please don't make the same mistake. I'm sure he'll hurt you again but that life. On the way here all he kept saying he was going to make it up to you. He even pick out names for the baby. He was sure you would have a girl. You once told me you love him even the parts that belong to the darkness this is your chance to prove it.

Belle can't help but cry.

Belle: I...

Neal: Please, come home. At least tell him you're pregnant even if you can't forgive him at this moment. That news should spark some hope in him.

She agrees to go with him and together they go home to Mr. Gold.

Part IX

They reach the house only to find it empty they look throughout the house only to find Mr. Gold in the basement turning straw onto gold. He's clearly been drink because there a bottle of whiskey half way.

Neal: Papa, what are you doing?

Mr. Gold: Go, I'm not in a mood to see anyone.

Belle: Even me.

Mr. Gold: Specially you. I thought you made your choice. Now go, I don't want you anymore dearie.

She walks down to where he's spinning. She takes off the straw forcing him to stop.

Belle: Rumple, please listen.

Mr. Gold: No, I was right all those years ago. You could never love. Who could ever love me.

His words hurt her deeply because she knows it no manipulation. She knows he means it. Neal is gone, she's alone with Mr. Gold. She takes him into his arms.

Belle: Rumple, how about the name Autumn?

Her words seem to knock some sense into him.

Mr. Gold: What?

Belle: It's when we met.

Mr. Gold: I thought…

Belle: I'm sorry…

They kiss and in that kiss he surrenders himself and she break the dark curse. He is no longer the dark one but rather the light one like in Isaac story. His dark magic turns into light magic. The town of Storybrooke gets it well deserve peace. Happy ending become a reality. Emma and Killian lived happily like Snow and Charming they share a heart. Regina finally get her happy ending with Robin, Roland and Hope. She finds a way to reverse the potion that made her infertile and has a baby boy they name Robin. Although Neal lost Emma to Hook there is still hope for him if the former Evil Queen and Dark one can get a second chance at love why shouldn't he.


End file.
